


Игра в любовь — игра без победителя

by Danny_R



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love/Hate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Увидев разрушенный Галлифрей, Доктор отправляется в прошлое с целью отомстить Мастеру. Она появляется в Лондоне, чтобы встретиться с О и сделать следующий шаг в их общей симпатии. Только на этот раз она знает, что в действительности происходит, а он остаётся в полном неведении.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Kudos: 23





	Игра в любовь — игра без победителя

Доктор знает, что это плохая идея ещё до того, как открывается дверь, в которую она секунду назад позвонила. Возможно, самая худшая из всех её плохих идей, а их было столько… не сосчитать.

О открывает быстро, как будто ждал кого-то. На нём слегка мятая серая футболка и свободные синие джинсы, тёмные волосы чуть растрёпаны. Увидев её, он расплывается в широкой-широкой улыбке, на секунду прикрыв глаза. Кажется, он ждал этого дня всю жизнь. Ждал её всю жизнь. Чертовски хорошая актёрская игра. И главное — то, как загораются его глаза. Как это можно подделать? Или, быть может, Мастер правда раз её видеть. Настолько заскучал жить обычной человеческой жизнью, что рад провести ещё один раунд своей отвратительной аферы, поиграть с ней как кошка с мышкой, может, даже трахнуть её. Она внутренне морщится от своей циничности. Надо же, обычно ей это несвойственно.

Но это всё Мастер, а сейчас перед ней стоит О. Он очарователен, и Доктору от этого хочется выть. Долго и заунывно, как и каждый день после того, как она своими глазами увидела разрушенный Галлифрей.

Она толком не знает, почему делает это, почему идёт на поводу у этого совершенно тёмного инстинкта. Не в её правилах — играть так грязно. Но он разрушил их дом и отобрал у неё друга, которого на самом деле никогда не было.

О ищет на её лице какой-то сигнал того, зачем она появилась у него на пороге. Нужно бежать и спасать кого-то? Пришельцы захватывают Лондон? _Ты пришла, чтобы..._ Да, да, она именно за этим. За нежным взглядом и тёплой улыбкой, за их общими шуточками и приятной атмосферой полного понимания. Глупая Доктор, разве обычный человек мог так понимать её?

О сглатывает. Его кадык нервно дёргается на смуглой шее. Доктор едва не морщится от отвращения, но она тоже актриса сегодня, пусть и не такая хорошая.

— Чай?

Она кивает. Конечно, они в Лондоне, а здесь чай — решение всех проблем. Их проблемы, однако, не решит и Тихий океан чая.

Нетвёрдыми руками О закрывает дверь. Волнуется.

Они проходят внутрь квартиры. Обычное лондонское жилище — довольно скромное, без дизайнерских изысков. В гостиной стоит недособранная модель корабля.

— Собираю на досуге, — смущенно говорит О.

Ей тошно от скрупулёзности Мастера. Он создал личность, продумал её до мелочей и настолько погрузился в неё, что, похоже, сам стал забывать, кем является. Такое гениальное сознание, так бездарно потрачено. Вот и вся трагедия.

— Выглядит… внушительно, — она выдавливает из себя неискренний комплимент. Ей легко изображать энтузиазм, она его постоянно испытывает. Легко ли Мастеру изображать любовь?

— Если бы ты предупредила, я бы приготовил ужин, — говорит он с сожалением. О хочет подарить Доктору весь мир, но в данный момент даже ужин не может. Что хочет Мастер? Сделать ей больно, отомстить за все те разы, когда больно было ему. Если подумать, если посчитать, в этом они квиты.

Если бы она сама знала, что действительно пойдёт на это, то предупредила бы. Себя, по крайней мере, точно.

Они пьют чай с молоком, разговаривая о чём угодно, кроме причины, по которой она пришла. О улыбается и смотрит ей в глаза так, как будто ему нечего скрывать. В его взгляде столько любви и обожания, что она готова сдаться.

— Я… — говорит О, но Доктор не хочет больше слышать этой проклятой лжи, она встаёт, подходит ближе и садится к нему на колени. Чтобы не оставить пространства для двусмысленности.

— О! — вырывается у него.

Она улыбается ему в губы.

— Да, это твоё имя.

_Твоё имя. А я знаю ещё. Хочешь назову? Мастер? Кощей? Признайся, прошу, пока я не наделала ошибок._

Но Мастер молчит, О молчит тоже, и Доктор целует его. Пухлые губы нежные, как и он сам целиком. Он аккуратно кладёт руки ей на поясницу и отвечает, но не идёт дальше. Она сама углубляет поцелуй, сама просовывает свой язык ему в рот.

Они целовались тысячу раз, но никогда так, чтобы врать друг другу о том, кем являются.

Доктор отстранённо замечает, что грудью она чувствует биение только одного сердца. Неплохо, неплохо. Она бы хотела услышать то, как бьются его настоящие сердца, почувствовать, как их четыре сердца стучат в унисон.

О разрывает поцелуй и хрипло говорит:

— Я не ожидал.

Или это говорит Мастер? Он удивлён? Он правда не ожидал? Если так, то она победила. Она любит побеждать. Всё? Можно идти? Теперь она будет спать спокойно?

Но вместо того, чтобы уйти, Доктор касается губами уха О и просто говорит:

— Пошли в спальню.

Чего зря время терять? Ей нравится… нравилось разговаривать с ним, пока она не узнала правду. Теперь же она здесь за другим.

О зажмуривает глаза. Его руки крепче сжимаются на её спине. Он её хочет. Конечно, он её хочет. Всегда. О или Мастер, неважно.

Он с лёгкостью доносит её в другую комнату, вжавшись носом в её шею. О осторожно кладёт её на кровать и не спешит присоединиться, просто смотрит. Доктор ждёт какой-то пошлости, вроде заявления, что она красивая, но Мастер ничего не говорит. Зря, ей было бы легче ненавидеть его за пошлость.

О закрывает лицо рукой и тяжело выдыхает. Да сколько можно-то этого цирка? Или действительно соскучился? Истосковался? Как истосковалась она?

Он садится на пол и утыкается лицом в её колени. О её боготворит. Это, пожалуй, начинает утомлять. Люди часто её боготворят. Это очень быстро обесценивается. Но не всем, конечно, она позволяет узнать себя так близко. Только лучшим из них.

О кладёт руки ей на бёдра, и Доктор ощущает лёгкую дрожь возбуждения, она подкрадывается по рукам к сердцу и спускается тягучим комом вниз живота. О объективно привлекателен по человеческим меркам. Доктор любит красивых людей. И звучит это как-то отвратительно, как будто она собирает их как аксессуары, но это не так. Вот только то, как выглядит Мастер, не имеет никакого значения. Она знает его куда глубже, знает всего, знает насквозь, вдоль и поперёк. Тела — такая мелочь, их так легко сменить.

О перемещает руку выше и легонько сжимает, как бы спрашивая разрешения.

Она всё ещё не привыкла заниматься сексом в женском теле, хотя уже успела попробовать разное. Попробовала и решила, что это тело, пожалуй, не слишком-то жаждет ласк. Но то, что происходит сейчас, не имеет отношения к сексу, только к власти. К ненависти, возможно. К любви? Нет, не может быть. Да, конечно да. Возможно. Не к сексу только.

У них бывало по-другому. Когда они срывали одежду, а потом чуть ли не сгрызали друг с друга кожу, потому что всего было мало. Потому что глупые тела не могли дать той близости, которой они желали. Бывало, что они надышаться друг другом не могли. И губы кружили, пока на них не оставались багровые синяки.

Сейчас Доктору интересно — сдержится ли. Не оскалит зубы, не вцепится в её горло, не заломит руки над головой? Продолжит свою игру, даже когда они так невозможно близко? Он слишком хорошо себя контролирует для полного безумца.

Она резко поднимает О за воротник и опрокидывает на кровать. Тяжесть его тела приятна. Он прижимается щекой к её щеке. Щетина колет нежную кожу. Он несмело трогает её грудь, словно нецелованный подросток. Она просовывает ногу между его бёдер, чувствуя коленом возбужденный член. _Ну, чего же ты медлишь? Возьми меня!_

Доктор кусает его за губу и одним движением стягивает с него футболку. У неё всё ещё осталась привычка делать это по-мужски — одной рукой со спины. Тело у О в меру подтянутое, чуть более мягкое, чем ожидаешь увидеть у марафонца, пусть даже и бывшего. Ах да, Мастер об этом совсем забыл. Доктор проводит рукой по его груди.

О хочет скорее прижаться голой кожей к её груди, поэтому трясущимися руками начинает снимать с неё одежду. Сначала на пол летит плащ, потом О пытается снять кофту, но та застревает из-за подтяжек, он спускает их и раздевает её до спортивного лифчика. Она помогает ему расстегнуть застёжку, потому что сам он с этим катастрофически не справляется. Он смеётся так легко и звонко, как будто колокольчики звенят. Никогда прежде в Мастере не было этого… покоя. На мгновение ей кажется, что это может быть правдой, что он действительно нашёл свой покой. Но нет, ему нет упокоения даже в смерти. Увы. _Прости, дорогой. Я один в этом виноват._

О блаженно выдыхает, когда их тела соприкасаются. Доктор ловит себя на мысли, что хочет увидеть его улыбку. Поймать каждую из них, потому что больше она не увидит никогда.

Она злится на себя. _Дура-дура-дура!_ Поймала себя в свою же ловушку. Да как она могла подумать, что это будет легко?

От злости она дёргает его за волосы так, чтобы голова откинулась назад, и кусает за плечо. Он громко стонет, совершенно не стесняясь своей уязвимости. Доктор выдыхает через нос и кивает сама себе, принимая эти правила игры.

Они меняются местами, и теперь она сидит сверху, сжимая коленями его бёдра. Она возбуждена. Перед ней красивый человек, который её хочет. Перед ней любовь всей её тысячелетней жизни и, возможно, самое опасное существо во вселенной (после неё, конечно). Есть от чего возбудиться.

О смотрит на неё затуманенным взглядом и проводит руками по талии ниже, к бёдрам. Кажется, что он хочет сжать её задницу, но стесняется. Ладно, придётся брать инициативу в свои руки.

Доктор стягивает с себя брюки вместе с бельём. Мастер… О звенит пряжкой ремня. Она снимает с него джинсы и снова садится сверху. Теперь между ними только тонкая ткань боксеров, и О стонет от одной этой близости.

Доктор скребёт короткими ногтями по его груди, делая круговые движения тазом. О лежит с закрытыми глазами и тихонько мечется. Волосы его рассыпались по подушке. Губы чуть приоткрыты. Она бы сфотографировала его. На память. Чтобы ковырять ножом и так не заживающую рану.

— Я долго не продержусь, — произносит О с улыбкой, не открывая глаз.

— Долго и не надо.

— Секунду, — говорит он и тянется за презервативом в ящик комода.

Доктор прикусывает губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Сколько раз они делали это без защиты, да она и не нужна им, их тела куда более совершенные, чем человеческие. Но раз уж они устраивают спектакль, можно и пакетик на член напялить.

О неловко стягивает с себя трусы и раскатывает презерватив. Спасибо ему за это, Доктор так и не разобралась, какой стороной правильно. Интересно, много ли у него опыта в этом теле. Должно быть, у такого-то сладкого мальчика с этой обаятельной белозубой улыбкой. Даже его член выглядит… привлекательным: обрезанный, ровный, достаточно длинный, но не слишком, средней толщины. Она бы хотела взять его в рот. Отсосать, но не Мастеру, конечно, а милому О. Вне их игр в доминирование и подчинение это просто приятная мелочь.

Она садится на член одним почти резким движением. О должно льстить то, насколько сильно она возбуждена, насколько сильно течёт. Он снова мечется по кровати, едва ощутимо придерживая её за бёдра.

Она любит болтать в принципе и любит болтать во время секса, но сейчас ей не хочется ничего говорить. Она просто не знает, что сказать. Такой вот парадокс. Ей нечего сказать тому, кого любит больше всего в этой и любой другой вселенной. Точнее, нет, она хочет сказать Мастеру миллион вещей, а вот беднягу О она просто использует. Приходится напоминать, что никакого О не существует. На как же? Как?! Вот его длинные ресницы трепещут и губа закушена от наслаждения.

Доктор кладёт руки ему на грудь и начинает двигаться вверх и вниз. О поднимается на руках и нежно её целует, держа в ладонях лицо.

Она обнимает его ногами за талию и, упираясь руками позади себя, продолжает быстро раскачиваться. Он сжимает её поперёк туловища и утыкается лбом в выемку между ключицами.

Она хочет ударить его по лицу. И представляет это — как она даёт ему звонкую пощечину, и его лицо мгновенно меняется, обнажая оскал, скрывающийся за нежнейшей улыбкой, как он впивается пальцами в её бёдра до синяков и насаживает её на свой член.

Хочет расплакаться и спрятать лицо в его шее. Хочет остаться и никогда не уходить. Хочет найти способ изменить время и никогда сюда не приходить.

О берёт себя в руки, начинает рассыпать поцелуи по её груди и плечам, лаская при этом клитор. Конечно, милашка О не может быть эгоистом в сексе. Это пригодилось бы, не контролируй она свои процессы возбуждения, как и все Повелители Времени, как и он. Какой смысл в сексе, если нельзя кончить вместе? Людям в этом плане очень не повезло.

Они кончают одновременно, естественно. О громко стонет, подаваясь всем телом вперёд. Она снова сжимает зубы на его плече. Пусть останется след на память.

Спустя пару секунд Доктор падает ему на грудь.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит О, не выходя из неё.

_Любишь, конечно. Такой любовью, что тысячи жертв следуют за тысячами жертв и выжженное пепелище расстилается вокруг._

— Я тебя тоже, — говорит она, но на самом деле это: «Я люблю его, а тебя больше никогда не смогу». Это её способ сделать больно. Он заслужил. Заслужил сомневаться в её любви.

— Спасибо… За эту ложь.

И на секунду ей кажется, что это говорит Мастер, но она поворачивает голову и ей тепло улыбается О.

Они засыпают в обнимку, наговорившись перед сном до сухости в горле и боли в челюсти от смеха.

Под утро Доктор уходит, не попрощавшись. Уходит разбитой, подавленной и не чувствуя ни капли триумфа. Не чувствуя даже злости.

Всё же порок — не её стихия.

Пожалуй, в этом раунде Мастер одержал победу.

***

Утром Мастер целует след от зубов у себя на плече. Он даже не знает, что сделал. Не знает, что победил, что сделал Доктору очень-очень больно.

Победа ли это, если ты о ней даже не подозреваешь?

**Author's Note:**

> Посмотрите Wired (2008) на ютубе. К фанфику не имеет никакого отношения, но мне сделало хорошо.


End file.
